Fate Shattered
by SinisterofRAGE
Summary: What if Goku bumped his head but never forgot his real name and heritage just his wild behavior. Starts at the beginning of Dragonball goes all the way until the end of DBZ. Somewhat follows the story line with many major twist and turns. (Discontinued)
1. A legends origin

It was a peaceful sunny day near Mount Paozu as it was a lush, green place full of life. A certain familiar space pod crashed onto the ground. In it was a baby from outer space. His name was Kakkarot and he was a saiyan that came from the Planet trade organization. He was sent by his father, Bardock a vengeful, honorable saiyan and Gine, his relatively peaceful mother. Bardock was killed along with Planet Vegeta, when he single handedly attacked Frieza. Before Bardock went to attack Frieza, sent a tool kit with a message in it for Kakkarot about the way's of the saiyan race. And this is where the legendary Kakarrots story begins!

* * *

**2 months later...  
**

Kakkarot was still a baby when he tore up most of Gohan's house. He was very wild and uncontrollable. One day Gohan was just watering his plants until he heard a scream as Kakkarot was falling off of the cliff's ledge after roaming around. Gohan was to late as Kakkarot banged his head against the rock on the river bed. Kakkarot had a concussion, until eventually he healed up. From then, and on Kakkarot was a more peaceful and good kid.

* * *

**5 years after he landed on Earth...**

Kakkarot was a strong, well mannered boy for his age. He knew all about his heritage and how to get stronger. He even knew about Frieza the Frost demon that destroyed his race. He learned how to use the scouter as well as the capsulized healing tank. Though he was strong for his age, Gohan was still much stronger than he was. ''Grandpa, will I ever get stronger than you'',asked a curious Kakkarot. ''You will Kakkarot, I feel great potential within you'',answered Gohan.

* * *

**7 years later...  
**

Kakkarot was twelve years old. He lived alone without his Grandpa because a while back he had an accident when he looked at the full moon and transformed into an Ozaru (I don't know how to spell it). He accidently trampled over his Grandpa killing him. All Kakkarot had left of him was his dragonball. Then, one day a strange noise he never heard was driving in the direction of his house.

A blue haired teenager hopped off of the motorcycle. He walked toward the palm haired warriors home. The youngest full blooded said''Hey, who are you'',he asked. ''My name is Bulma, and I'm here to get the dragonball'',she replied. ''What's a dragonball'',Kakkarot asked.

''A magical ball that legend says if you gather all seven will grant you any wish'',explained Bulma. ''Wow, so what are you going to wish for'',asked the curious Kakkarot. ''I want to wish for the perfect boyfriend'',she ansswered. ''By the way my names Kakkarot'',said Kakkarot.

''So will you let me borrow this until I get my wish''she asked. ''Sure, just let me tag along for the ride'',answered Kakkarot. ''What's up with the tail'',asked Bulma. The palm haired boy answered,''Because I'm not a human, I'm a saiyan from outer space''.

The two got on the Motorcycle and began riding it towards the next Dragonball. During the travels, the pair met Yamcha a desert bandit, Oolong the terrible, and turtle. Kakkarot thinks that training under Master Roshi will gain him more strength to achieve his goals.

That is where he met his lifelong best friend Krillin. They at first were rivals, but soon became best friends. They trained from Milk deliveries to ki training. It soon came to the day of the tournament. Master Roshi entered himself in as 'Jackie Chun'. All three of them advanced in the tournament until the semi-final round. Kakkarot crushed his opponent with ease. Next up we had Krillin vs Jackie Chun. Krillin put up a great fight, but in the end Jackie Chun won.

* * *

**Kakkarot v.s Jackie Chun - final round **

''I'm gonna win this tournament, ya know'',said Kakkarot. ''Don't bet on it'',replied the old man. ''READY AND BEGIN'',yelled the announcer.

Kakkarot charged the master with a flurry of punches and kicks. Jackie was barely able to block them so he jumped back and lunged towards Kakkarot. Jackie was planning on kicking Kakkarot out of the ring, when he after-imaged out of the way. Jackie stopped his momentum only to be met with a kick. Kakkarot jumped in the air and prepared to knock Jackie back to the ground. Before he could though, Jackie blocked the blow and spin kicked Kakkarot. Kakkarot fell to the ground. Jackie lunged towards Kakkarot when Kakkarot recovered and charged back. They matched each other blow for blow. Kakkarot head butted Jackie then punched him in the gut.

Kakkarot was about to round house kick Jackie when Jackie after-imaged away and charged up a blast. ''KAMEHAMEHA'',he yelled as he fired it towards Kakkarot. Kakkarot was caught off guard and was hit with the blast. Kakkarot shot a kiai behind him to send him back in the ring before he hit the ground. Then, Kakkarot lunged at the tired old geezer. Kakkarot launched a flurry of punches at him. Jackie was hard pressed to dodge them. Kakarrot performed an after-image and roundhouse kicked Roshi. Kakkarot charged up a blast and so did Jackie. Both yelled in sync, ''KAMEHAMEHA''. The blasts collided, and neither was giving an inch. The blasts then exploded in the collision. Both were sent back out of the arena. Kakkarot did a small Kamehameha and forced himself back into the arena. Jackie was too exhausted and fell onto the grass.

''The winner of this tournament is Kakkarot!'',screamed the announcer. Everyone cheered for their new champion. Bulma yelled,''hey, cute strong guy do you want to hang out with me until the next tournament'',asked Bulma. Kakkarot thought for a minute '_she totally is in to me_ ''_but if I just hang out with her I slack off from training'. _He replied ''I'll stop by from time to time, but I want to train on my own around the world''. Bulma was a little saddened by this by the look on her face. ''Ok Kakkarot''. She walked away and Kakkarot said good bye to his friends, called for nimbus and headed out for the world.

* * *

**1 year later...**

Kakkarot flying around on the nimbus when he heard his stomach growl. He looked around for any civilization when he stumbled upon a castle. He jumped off nimbus and landed on the castle roof. He jumped to the floor and knocked on the castle wall when he heard a scream. He ran towards the direction of the scream. He looked to see a girl around his age being beaten for her dragonball. He saw a huge man dead, with a spear in his chest.

The killer was a man with a phrase on his shirt. He was about to kill the girl for the dragonball. Kakkarot had enough and jumped towards the man then kicking him in the face. ''Leave her alone'',he said defending Chi Chi. ''Thank you, umm..'', ''Kakkarot'',he answered. ''Who dares attack mercenary Tao'',asked Tao.

"I do'',said Kakkarot. Kakkarot took out his scouter and checked his power level. The scouter said his power level was 146.''You can't hope to beat me with that level of power'',Kakkarot said. Tao was confused he wondered what he was talking about. ''Brat, that just cost you death''. Chi Chi looked on and couldn't help but notice that Kakkarot was very handsome.

''I've had enough lets settle this'',said Kakkarot as he got into a turtle stance. Tao got into a Crane stance. Tao charged Kakkarot with a flurry of attacks. Kakkarot dodged them all except the last one and was knocked back.

Tao tried to kick Kakkarot, but he blocked it and punched Tao in the stomach. Tao hurled over as he flew across the battle field. Tao after-imaged around to Kakkarot and tried to upper cut him. Kakkarot double blocked it and vanished behind Tao, kneeing him in the back. Tao stumbled forward and thought to himself _''this brat's to good to take head on, I have to resort to the Dodon ray''._

Tao took out a grenade from his pocket and threw it at Kakkarot. Kakkarot kicked to grenade back to him and it exploded. Tao was gone form his spot. Kakkarot wondered if he got him when he heard a voice,''DODON RAY''. Kakkarot turned around too late as the attack smashed into him. He was forced ack and then layed motionless on the ground. ''NO, Kakkarot'',yelled Chi Chi. ''Now little girl give me the dragonball'',said Tao. He was about to kill Chi Chi with a spear when, ''Not so fast'',said Kakkarot.

''How, I saw you die just now'',asked Tao. ''Well I'm still here and this time you really won't win'',said Kakkarot with renewed vigor. He felt stronger then ever right now he knew he would win. Kakkarot charged Tao and pummeled him with a series of attacks. Tao couldn't block because the boy was over-whelmingly strong. Tao was backed into a corner and had only one option left: Retreat. Tao threw multiple grenades at Kakkarot. Kakkarot was surrounded but he kiai waved them and destroyed them. ''KAMEHAMEHA'',Kakkarot yelled as he fired off the azure wave. The wave engulfed Tao as the smoke cleared nothing was seen.

''Nice job, Kakkarot'',said Chi Chi. ''Thanks, about your dad I can wish him back with the dragonballs'',said Goku. ''Really'',asked Chi Chi. ''Yes if you gather all seven'',answered Kakkarot. ''Thank you Kakkarot'',thanked Chi Chi. Kakkarot just smiled _''she's really cute''_. ''Kakkarot,I want to train with you until the next tournament'',asked Chi Chi as she blushed. ''Why'',he asked. ''I don't want to be unable to defend myself anymore, I wanna be strong and...'',she said as she started blushing furiously.

Kakkarot took her hand and said ''Sure why not, but I need to teach you how to fly''answered Kakkarot as he smiled. Kakkarot then spent the next few weeks teaching her how to fight and fly while on the quest for the dragonballs. They also got to know eachother in the process. They now really started to like one another. The duo would help people with their problems and everything. It was finally time to wish back the Ox king. ''Arise Shenron'',said Kakkarot. ''You who has summoned me please speak your wish'',said Shenron. ''Please wish back Chi Chi's father the Ox king'',answered Kakkarot. Slowly The Ox king started waking up. ''Your wish has been granted farewell'',said Shenron as he left.

After Chi Chi was done talking to the Ox king she ran over to Kakkarot. She took Kakkarot's hand and said,''I can't thank you enough''. ''No problem'',he replied. ''Close your eyes Chi'',said Kakkarot. When Chi Chi closed her eyes he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and then they broke apart. ''Well I must go'',said Kakkarot. ''Bye, Kakkarot I'll be seeing you sometime'',said Chi Chi. Kakkarot flew away and said good bye.

* * *

**How is the story so far? What can I do to improve it. Tell me in your reviews. Also stay tuned for the next chapter of Fate Shattered!  
**


	2. 23rd tournament and time skip

**Chapter 2:**

Kakkarot flew off after reviving Chi Chi's father. He went to Bulma's house to stop by for training. He landed on the porch of the Briefs and knocked on the door. ''Hey, Bulma open up''he said. The few moments later Bulma's father opened the door. ''Hello there Kakkarot'',said the doctor. Kakkarot asked the doctor,''do you have any good methods of training''. The doctor said,''well were working on gravity manipulation, but that'll take years so we made a weight belt'',he explained. Kakkarot looked on in interest as he continued. ''It increases your weight by how much you want it to, the maximum is 3 tons''.Kakkarot looked on in astonishment, ''Woah, that'll definitely help out with training, by the way where's Bulma'',asked Kakkarot. ''She's on a date with that Yamcha guy'',he answered.

''Okay''he replied_ ''Just great, she got over her feelings for me and went to Yamcha, however I still have Chi Chi besides Bulma was 4 years older than me anyway''._ He took the weight belt and said ''thank you doctor Briefs'',and then flew off. He flew back out of the city into the woods where he trained by himself.

* * *

**1 year later...**

Kakkarot was getting much stronger than he was 1 year ago. He has grown 5 inches taller during the year and stood out at 5'8'. He looked a little more like an adult saiyan. His muscles were getting more defined then chubby arms. His voice got a little deeper. He was 14 years old, with a power level of 400. During the past year, he usually worked himself half to death then heal up and do it again. From time to time he would hang out with Chi Chi and Bulma. He also went out saving people and helping them out with their problems.

Also Krillin and the others got the weight belts to help their training. Right now, Kakkarot is flying to Chi Chi's house with a box. He landed on the porch of the castle and knocked on the door. The door man opened it and Kakkarot walked in. It was a glamorous sight as always. He then asked,''hey where's Chi''. The maiden replied ''Chi Chi san is up in her room''. Kakkarot then walked up the stairs to her room. He knocked on the door, and she opened it. ''Happy Birthday, Chi'',he shouted. Chi Chi was surprised, she didn't think Kakkarot would remember. ''Thank you'',she replied as she set the gift down. She then hugged Kakkarot and he hugged her back. Kakkarot watched as Chi Chi unraveled her gift. There was a necklace with a shiny hard diamond crystal on it. She also received a Weight belt to help with her training. ''I went searching across the world just to find the rarest diamond, the pink star diamond'',said Kakkarot.

Chi Chi was so happy she said,''your a nice guy Kakkarot'',then she walked up and kissed him on the lips. Kakkarot kissed her back and they embraced eachother for the 1st time. ''Will you be my girlfriend?'',asked Kakkarot. Chi Chi thought about it and said,''Yes''. The newly found couple grabbed eachother's hand and walked out of the castle. Kakkarot picked Chi Chi up bridal style and flew into the sky. ''So, where do you want to go'',asked Kakkarot. ''How about to the movies to see the tournament film'',suggested Chi Chi.

''Anything for you, Chi'',Kakkarot replied sweetly. Kakkarot flew in to the city and landed in the back alley where no one could see them. They landed, grabed eachother's hands and walked into the theater ticket line. There Kakkarot saw the last person he expected to see, Bulma. She was walking with Yamcha until she saw him. She narrowed her eyes at Chi Chi. ''So you've been the one stealing my Kakkarot from me'',said Bulma. Chi Chi looked confused,''what are you talking about'',asked Chi Chi.

''You know what I'm talking about'',snarled Bulma. She then looked at Kakkarot,''Kakkarot, you could do so much better then being with a bitch like her,why not come back to me'',she said. Kakkarot slightly glared,''Don't talk about Chi like that besides when I did come back for you, you were dating Yamcha''. ''So, me and him aren't really dating besides I heard about what you did with the dragon balls'',said Bulma. ''Why would you miss use them for a bitch of a father who couldn't protect his own daughter'',said Bulma.

Chi Chi was beyond angry she was furious. She ran towards Bulma and started pummeling her. What a sight, a 18 year old being beaten up by a 14 year old. ''Don't you talk about my father'',yelled Chi Chi as she repeatedly grabbed Bulma's hair and smashed her pretty face. It continued on for 5 minutes until Kakkarot stepped in and broke it up. ''Stop it you two, now Bulma apologize to her'',demanded Kakkarot. Chi Chi then started crying on Kakkarot's shoul ''Why side with her when your not even dating'', asked Bulma. Just to make her jealous and to prove a point, Kakkarot and Chi Chi hugged each other.

Bulma was shocked and cried into Yamcha's shoulder who was standing back watching the whole thing. ''Now say sorry, Bulma'',demanded Kakkarot again.

''I'm sorry Kakkarot and Chi Chi'',said Bulma as she left to go get a ticket and go into the movie. Kakkarot got him and Chi Chi tickets so they could got see their movie. After 2 and 1/2 hours of film the movie ended. Kakkarot then took Chi Chi to go get ice cream, eat pizza, go to the theme park and to a ball. All in all Chi Chi had the best day ever. Kakkarot enjoyed the day too as he spent it with his girlfriend. Kakkarot stayed with them for the night.

The following morning Kakkarot had a ten course meal already prepared for him. He woke up and walked downstairs, then sat at the table. He then started to dig in on his food. He ate like his stomach was a black hole.

After Kakkarot finished breakfast he said thank you and asked Chi Chi a question,''Hey, Chi do you wanna train with me for the rest of the year?''. She replied ''Cool, just let me get my gi and weight belt'',she then walked off to get her training material.

When she came back,her hair was slicked down her back she had a light blue gi with a purple undershirt and light blue leggings with purple socks and black fight shoes. Kakkarot saw this and commented,''you look beautiful''. Chi Chi started blushing and replied,''thank you''.

The new couple walked out the door and flew to a wasteland. They both landed and put their weight belts on. ''Chi, were going to start off with energy control, then move on to more advanced stuff such as ki manipulation. When I think your ready we will begin sparring, got it'',The palm haired teen explained. She nodded and they both got started.

* * *

**8 months later...**

Today was the day the second tournament started. Kakkarot did his stretches in his usual training ground. Chi Chi warmed up with a light jog for 10 miles. Krillin finished his one thousandth finger push ups at 2 tons. Yamcha finished perfecting his wolf techniques. Master Roshi was reading his magazines while meditating.

''Are you ready to go, Chi'',asked Kakkarot. ''Yeah'',she nodded. Both then took off to Papaya island. When the couple arrived at the island everyone was there. Lots of familiar and new faces.

''Hey Kakkarot'',everyone said. ''Hi guys, I don't remember some of you being so short'',exclaimed the saiyan. It was true Kakkarot towered over Krillin, Chi Chi, Master Roshi, Bulma, Launch, Oolong, and Puar. Yamcha was still somewhat taller than him. Over the past eight months, him and Chi Chi went through a lot. They fought and defeated the red ribbon army. Kakkarot barely got stronger because he was training Chi Chi. Chi Chi got a whole lot stronger than before.

''Hey, some of us are to old to grow anymore'',complained Master Roshi. Across the gathering area however a pair of eyes glared at Kakkarot. Kakkarot noticed this and glared back. He knew who those guys were. He met during the wild boar incident 2 years back.

* * *

**(Author's note: Dragon ball is really boring to write so were going to skip past this all the way to the start of Dragon Ball Z.)  
**


	3. The beginnings of anew

**Dragon Ball Complete Summary after 22nd tournament preliminaries...**

* * *

Everyone with Ki passed the preliminaries. Yamcha was 1st to go against Tien. They seemed dead even at the beginning, but quickly Tien got the upper hand. Tien then broke his leg and won the fight. Next, was Chi Chi vs Jackie Chun. They seemed dead even although Jackie was beginning to start controlling the fight. Eventually Jackie gave up because he wanted Chi Chi to move on and succeed. Next was Krillin vs Chiatzu. Krillin dominated the battle from start to finish and easily beat Chiatzu, with minor scrapes and bruises.

Next was Kakkarot vs Man Wolf and this fight was 5 seconds long. Next was Tien vs Chi Chi. Chi Chi put up a good fight, but was also overwhelmed by Tien. While she was on the grass, Tien tried to break her arm. Kakkarot intervened and gave Tien a glare that meant death if he hurt Chi Chi. Tien glared back but eventually walked away. Kakkarot checked on Chi Chi and then went to the ring to fight Krillin.

Kakkarot knew Krillin and Tien were his biggest competition so he didn't hold back. Krillin, picking up the vibe, didn't hold back either. Both clashed and it shook the stadium. Though Kakkarot was the stronger one, he had to watch out for Krillins bizzare techniques. After 20 minutes of straight fighting, both got tired. However, Krillin was fully exhausted. Both clashed one more time with a beam struggle and final punch. Both fell on the floor after the punch. Kakkarot fell close to the edge, but didn't fall off. Krillin however, wasn't so lucky. He fell on the edge of the ring and fell onto the grass. Krillin was out cold so the winner of the fight was Kakkarot.

Everyone had a day to rest before the final show down happened. Kakkarot was hanging out with his friends then hanging out with Chi Chi. Krillin hung out with the crew after recovering. Yamcha got a senzu bean and he healed up. All in all the crew had a cool night.

In the morning, Kakkarot woke up and went to the restaurant area. He asked for a ten course breakfast. After eating he met up with his friends. The 1st match was about to begin so the crew watched from the stands as Kakkarot went on stage with Tien. Kakarot glared at Tien because of Chi and he glared back.

Kakkarot didn't hold back and began dominating the fight. Tien then used a unique arsenal of techiniques to help him turn the tide. Tien was pushing Kakkarot to the limit with the ability of copying peoples attacks. Kakkarot was about knock Tien to the grass when he split into fours. The real Tien charged up the Tri Beam and shot it at Kakkarot. Kakkarot fired a Kamehameha to counter but was quickly over whelmed. With no where to dodge Kakkarot took the full brunt of it. The tri beam leveled whole arena. When everyone thought it was over, Kakkarot jumped up out of the crater and knocked Tien into the air. Tien used his flying technique and charged another tri beam, but he was to late as Kakkarot rammed into him and fired a Kamehameha wave at him. This knocked Tien onto the grass.

Kakkarot won the fight, and when he landed he fell to the ground exhausted. He was battle torn, and his gi was ripped up. After he got a senzu bean, he helped up Tien. Tien was showed the error of his ways and reformed to help fight alongside the crew. So did Chiatzu, and when they did, they all went to feast. Chiatzu offered to go get Kakkarots stuff, when after ten minutes he didn't come back. Tien had a weird feeling about it, so he headed after to where Chiatzu had gone.

Everyone followed and saw Chiatzu, dead with a piece of paper with a demon symbol on it. The announcer told them what happened and Tien ran off in a rage looking for the one responsible. Tien found the monster, and killed him. He then went to Bulma's house for a dragon radar. Kakkarot offered to help and also got a radar. Kakkarot ran into Mercenary Tao. He was tougher, but Kakkarot easily dispatched of him. He took the dragonball and bumped into Tien at a wasteland where a ship was.

King Piccolo was there being beaten by Tien. When he saw Kakkarot, he sent emperor Pilafs crew to distract him. They were easily defeated though they managed to throw King Piccolo the dragon ball without Kakkarot noticing. Piccolo then had his sons Cymbal and Drum take on Kakkarot and Tien. King Piccolo then summoned the dragon and was granted eternal youth.

Kakkarot and Tien finished off their opponents and Tien asked Kakkarot if he could fight King Piccolo. Kakkarot nodded, and Tien fought King Piccolo. Tien dominated him even at full power and fijnished him off. Unknown to them though, King Piccolo spit out an egg with his entire essence into it before he died. Everyone celebrated after the battle and decided to bring Chiatzu back after the year of waiting was done.

Kakkarot was asked by Krillin to train with him. Kakkarot said sure and both of them went to get some senzu beans. When they got there Korin gave them senzu beans and said Kami wanted to train them on the look out. So both Kakkarot and Krillin flew up there, but not before telling Yajirobe to send a message to the crew.

For the next three years, Kakkarot and Krillin trained on the look out. While on the look out their power grew immensely. Both finally matured into young adults. At 18, Kakkarot stood at 6'1' and Krillin only grew 2 inches to 5'4. Both were confident enough to take on the world.

Both said good bye and flew down to Papaya island. There they reunited with the crew. Everyone was older, taller, stronger and more mature then before. Kakkarot failed to see Chi Chi though. He searched for and found her training. They reunited in a rather violent way. Eventually he calmed Chi Chi down and did something unexpected, he proposed to her.

At first it looked like she'd seen a ghost. Then she said yes and they both embraced each other then they had the most passionate kiss ever. The preliminaries then started. Chiatzu made everyone with ki not fight eachother until the tournament.

The first match was Kakkarot vs Chi Chi. Kakkarot held back so he couldn't hurt her. Chi Chi charged him at full strength and pushed him back until he started retaliating. Kakarot then easily won the match. Next was Tien vs Cyborg Tao. Needless to say it was a short battle. Next was Yamcha vs the mysterious Nomen. Nomen dominated the whole battle and won.

Next was Krillin vs Piccolo. Both had the best fight, but in the end Krillin won. Next was Kakkarot vs Tien. Tien put up a good fight but not enough to put the current champ down. Kakkarot won the fight and next was Krillin vs Nomen. The fight was the best by far, but due to Nomen's stamina and power, Krillin lost. Finally, the last match was Kakkarot vs Nomen. Nomen is the slightly stronger one but had no skill so Kakkarot used that to his advantage.

Kakkarot was nearly defeated but one last move won him the battle. Kakkarot offered Nomen a chance to live, but instead he attacked Chi Chi out of rage. Kakkarot vaporised him as soon as it happened. Piccolo flew away disappointed at himself. Kakkarot held Chi Chi's hand and flew away on to plan their wedding. Everyone else went their separate ways to do as they please.

That was the legends origins, this is the legends epic story...

* * *

**Ten days after Tournament...**

Kakkarot was in a wedding with his fiancee Chi Chi. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a red head band in reminiscent of his father Bardock. Chi Chi was absolutely gorgeous to Kakkarot. She was wearing a long white wedding gown, light red lip stick, and a tiara. Her hair was slicked down her back, but the thing Kakkarot liked the most was the fact that she wasn't wearing that much make up.

To him, women who where too much make up look ugly. Everyone of his friends was there. There across from his face was his fiancee, Chi Chi. Ever since that fateful day where she screamed. He looked for food and found a castle. Then hesaved the girl across from him from a mercenary. He trained her and over time grew to like her. He thought she was cute and had a nice and feisty personality.

Then when he first kissed her that was when they became more then friends. He would frequently stop by and check on her. She was the only one who cared for him, every other girl ignored him. He made it up to her on her 14th birthday, by asking her to date him. That's when he really started to love her. After one year of being with her he had to leave. He knew that would break her heart, but it was more the Earths sake.

Three years later he asked her to marry him. That's when his life changed. Now he was here at this moment looking dead at her. There is one thing he knows for sure, he loved her. Chi Chi had similar thoughts of the situation. She loved him too. The Pastor stopped and said,''You may now kiss the bride''. Kakkarot knew this was it. This was the moment of truth, so he leaned in and kissed her dead on the lips. Chi Chi kissed back with a passion never experience by Kakkarot before. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds and everyone started cheering.

Kakkarot just stood there with Chi chi and whispered into her ear,''Chi, I love you'',he said. Chi Chi whispered back,''I love you too''. Both walked out and was met with the paparazzi and everyone there. The reception started and went on for hours. When the reception ended everyone left. Kakkarot and Chi Chi flew away, to a secluded area so he could bond with her, the saiyan way.

* * *

**9 months later... **

When Kakkarot bonded with Chi Chi, he also beared her a child. Today he was in the hospital with Chi Chi laying on a hospital bed. Kakkarot was holding onto Chi Chi's hand.''Come on Chi, you can do this'',he tried to relax her but it didn't work. She was just in so much pain right now.

''Kakkarot, if I survive this I swear I'll kill you!'',yelled Chi Chi. Slowly but steadily a baby started to scream. Eventually, the baby was pulled out and put in a blue blanket. Chi Chi just smiled as Kakkarot held the baby. He looked at the infant and said,''Well Chi, this is our son, what shall we name him?''.

''Umm, how about einstein, umm sorry just too tired to think right wait until later'',she replied as she fell into a nap. Two days later everyone was home and life was normal with a new edition to the family.

''Our son should be named, Einstein'',Chi Chi suggested. As soon as she said that he started crying. Kakkarot calmed her down and mutteredto himself,''What would grandpa Gohan do''. He then noticed at the name Gohan, he was smiling and laughing. Kakkarot then said to himself,_''that's it!, Gohan is the perfect name''._

''How about the name Gohan'',suggested Kakkarot. Gohan was then laughing and smiling happily. ''Okay, Gohan it is'',finalized Chi Chi.

* * *

**4 and 1/2 years later...**

Life was going well in the Son residence. They had a large house, due to the tournaments money Kakkarot won 3 times. Kakkarot grew in power and so did young Gohan. Chi Chi also trained with them. (**A/N: Chi Chi's going to be a Z-fighter in this story so she would allow Gohan to train)**.

Young Gohan was almost as strong as his father when he was on Kami's training. He's also a very smart person too. Him and Kakkarot were about depart from there house to go see their old friends when Chi Chi called for lunch. During the feast, he sensed a powerful energy and another energy signature fading. Kakkarot finished up and flew towards the battle without taking Gohan.

Kakkarot flies in to see Krillin lying dead on the battle field with a battle damaged long haired warrior with armor. Raditz looked on with interest until he recognized who the man was. ''You must be Kakkarot'',said Raditz. ''I am, so what do you want with me'',he replied with venom in his voice.

''I want you to join me and my comrades in aid of selling a planet'',said Raditz. ''Oh and by the way my name is Raditz and i'm your big brother''. Kakkarot was shocked until he saw a tail wrapped around his waist. ''What kind of brother of mine would do this'',asked an angry Kakkarot. ''I would never purge the life of innocents for no reason'',finalized Kakkarot.

''If you don't join us then you are of no use to us'',said an angry Raditz. ''Now die, Kakkarot'',Raditz yelled as he snapped and charged Kakkarot.

Kakkarot effortlessly blocked all his attacks and dodge all his punches. ''Hey, Kakkarot keep your eyes on the birdie'',yelled Raditz. Kakkarot looked to late as a purple blast came from behind. Kakkarot blocked and remained unharmed with a few scratches and rips. ''Is that all?''asked Kakkarot.

''What!, how could this be your power level is only 700, heck even that meat bag over there was stronger than you'',snarled Raditz. Kakkarot stopped holding back and yelled angrily,''His name was... KRILLIN''. Kakkarot charged Raditz with a punch to the nose. Raditz was to slow to block and was pounded. Kakkarot then teleported behind him and kicked him shattering his armor and back. Kakkarot then grabbed Raditz's leg and threw him at the cliff.

Raditz came out bleeding horribly, and one eye shut. he looked up and was met with an elbow to the face. Then he was knocked to the ground, Kakkarot charged up a Kamehameha wave. ''KA'',''ME,''HA'',''ME'',''HAAAA!'', yelled Kakkarot as he fired the mighty azure blast at Raditz. It collides with Raditz and he is left barely alive.

''Now will you leave and never come back, or will you die here'',asked Kakkarot. Then Raditz picked up his scouter since it was talking. They both heard Vegeta say that they were going to come to Earth to get the dragonballs and stuff. They also said the weakling Raditz and his brother were going to die when he gets there.

''no, No, NO'',screamed Raditz. ''Kakkarot, in one year were all going to die'',yelled Raditz. Kakkarot heard it to and considered this,''How about we train for it together and when we get there they won't know what hit them'',suggested Kakkarot. Raditz thought to himself,_''Should I run like a coward,or prepare and face them like a saiyan warrior''._ He knew his answered and replied to Kakkarot,''lead the way''.Kakkarot flew off while carrying Raditz.

* * *

**Tell me what I can do better on in reviews and now to get to the power levels:**

**22nd Tournament:**

Kakkarot:410

Krillin:310

Tien:300

Yamcha:250

Chi Chi:200

Chiatzu:155

Jackie:225

Wolf man:50

**King Piccolo saga:**

Kakkarot:420

Tien:315

Chiatzu:155

King Piccolo old:240

Eternal youth:275

Tambourine:180

Cymbal:165

Drum:170

**23rd tournament:**

Kakkarot:1050

Nomen:1100

Krillin:700

Tien:450

Piccolo:500

Chi Chi:350

Yamcha:375

Cyborg Tao:300

**Beginnig of Dbz:**

Kakkarot:700(holding back)

Kakkarot:1900

Raditz:1200

Gohan: 400

Krillin:1100

Piccolo:1000


	4. The training intensifies

**Chapter 4: The training heats up**

* * *

**Wasteland:**

Kakkarot and Raditz's boots clicked on the surface of the grass. They were ready to spar and give it everything thing they had. ''Kakkarot... don't hold back on me, give it everything you have against me'',demanded Raditz.

Kakkarot smirked,''Sure, just don't get mad when I kick your ass across the waste land'',replied Kakkarot. On that note both of them collided with each other with a huge shock wave.

Meanwhile Gohan was being trained by Piccolo. Piccolo saw potential within the boy and decided to train him to become a great fighter one day. Gohan fired off with everything he had at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged the blows with ease but was caught with a kick. As a retort, Piccolo blasted the kid away. The battle continued on.

* * *

**Kakkarot v.s Raditz**

Kakkarot kicked Raditz to the side and flew after him. Raditz double backed and flipped kicked Kakkarot, ruining his charged. His hair was dancing as he aimed a punch at Kakkarot's mid section. Kakkarot recovered and blocked the blow. He grabbed Raditz's fist and kicked him in the face. Raditz spit out saliva and Kakkarot aimed a kick to his side. Raditz blocked and took to the air firing off some ki blasts in the process. Kakkarot blocked the blasts, but was caught from a double kick to the back by Raditz. Kakkarot stumbled forward and smirked,''He's putting up a much better fight, this should be good'',Kakkarot commented.

Kakkarot vanished and reappeared beside Raditz and punched him in the face. Raditz stumbled forward and was kneed in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him as Kakkarot finished with blast to the chest. It sent Raditz back.

Smoke was everywhere and you could barely see. Suddenly a purple blast came out of the smoke and hit Kakkarot while his guard was down.

The blast hit Kakkarot full force and sent him flying into a mountain. Kakkarot came out and was met with a punch to the gut from Raditz. Kakkarot spit blood and gasped for breath. Raditz then roundhouse kicked Kakkarot sending him into the hill. Kakkarot redoubled and charged back at Raditz. Raditz expected a blow from Kakkarot, but was met with a punch to face.

The blow sent Raditz to the ground. Raditz got up and coughed up saliva. Kakkarot shot a yellow energy beam at Raditz. Raditz was blasted onto the ground making a big canyon under him.

Raditz got up and fired off a weak blast at Kakkarot. Kakkarot who was flying towards Raditz swatted it away with little effort. Raditz managed to land a good kick to the ribs. Kakkarot flew off his course and fell towards the ground.

Raditz fired a multitude of blasts at Kakkarot. Kakkarot rolled over to dodge them. He then suddenly vanished. The next second later, Raditz was punched in the back of the head.

Raditz flew face first into the dirt. Kakkarot was concerned and asked,''Hey are you ready to give in?''. Raditz got angry at what he said and replied,''What do you think?, huh, True saiyans never GIVE UP!'',yelled Raditz as he fired off towards Kakkarot with renewed vigor.

Raditz punched Kakkarot in the chest. Raditz then teleported behind Kakkarot, and kicked him in the head. Raditz finally, teleported in front of Kakkarot and blasted him into a bundle of trees.

Kakkarot got up and flew towards Raditz. Raditz flew back and they went from blow to blow. Shock waves and sonic booms echoed across the sky form the titanic battle. Kakkarot dodged a blow from Raditz and elbowed him in the stomach. He vanished behind him to be met with an elbow to the face from Raditz.

Kakkarot flew back and looked too see Raditz charging up a blast. Kakkarot decided to retaliate so he charged up a Kamehameha wave. ''KA...'',''DOUBLE'',MEHA...'',''SUNDAY!'',Raditz yelled as he fired off his yellow energy blast.

Kakkarot cried out in retaliation,''...MEHAAAAAAAA!'',yelled Kakkarot as he fired off the azure beam.

The blasts collided and created a huge sonic boom and shock wave that shakes the waste land. Both give it all they have and a colossal explosion that levels half the forest surrounding it occurs.

Both came out battle damaged and full of scratches and bruises, but mostly in good shape. There was a moment of silence that Kakkarot then broke with saying,''Come'on Raditz, today'',joked Kakkarot.

Raditz pulled himself up and charged Kakkarot. Kakkarot dodged his blows and dealt some back. Raditz was punched across the face with a hook and sent to the ground. Kakkarot walked towards him and offered him a hand.

Raditz took it and was helped up. While he was being helped up, sucker punched Kakkarot in the face. The blow knocked Kakkarot back as Raditz flew after him. He blasted Kakkarot with a few basic ki blasts.

Kakkarot deflected them easily, and caught Raditz's double punch. Kakkarot kneed him in the gut and threw him away.

Raditz flipped back over and powered up. Kakkarot did the same and they both rocked the ground.

Kakkarot shot a weak blast at Raditz. Raditz took the bait and deflected it. Kakkarot vanished and reappeared behind Raditz. Kakkarot punched him in the back of the head and sent Raditz sprawling to the ground.

Raditz picked himself of and charged Kakkarot again. Kakkarot stopped panting and charged back. Both got into a series of clashes in the air as both created shock waves and sonic booms left and right.

The clashes ended and Raditz fell out of the sky. Kakkarot stood afloat and charged up a Kamehameha wave. ''KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA!'',yelled Kakkarot ashe fired the azure wave at Raditz.

Raditz charged up a dark purple orb in his hand and fired the blast in retaliation. The blasts collided with much more force than the first time. Everything surrounding it was either leveled or obliterated.

The following explosion made the first one look like a joke. The explosion left a 3 mile radius crater. Kakkarot and Raditz were in the middle of it, looking worse for wear.

Both were exhausted, but the thought of the saiyans appearing in a year kept them going on.

* * *

**Gohan vs Piccolo**

Gohan charged Piccolo with a fluury of kicks. Piccolo dodged them and forced him back with a kiai wave. Gohan redouble and vanished in a burst of super speed. The appeared behind Piccolo.

He was about to kick Piccolo but Piccolo saw this and blocked the blow. Gohan then jumped up a punched him in the face. This sent Piccolo skidding backwards. The kept trying to hit Piccolo, but Piccolo dodged each blow with ease.

Gohan finally realized that Piccolo was toying with him. Gohan got angry and demanded,''STOP TOYING WITH ME!'',yelled Gohan as he fired off towards Piccolo with power that surpassed Piccolo's.

Piccolo blocked the first blow but winced as the blow hurt. Gohan kicked Piccolo in the face and made him stagger back. He was about to hit Piccolo again but  
Piccolo blasted him off the cliff.

Gohan couldn't quite fly so he fell face first to the ground floor.

Piccolo jumped down and kicked him into the tree. Gohan was knocked through a few trees and stopped when he hit a mountain. Piccolo appeared out of the forest and grabbed the boys shirt.

Piccolo then reached for his tail and grabbed it. Gohan yelped from the pain and dropped to the ground. Piccolo flipped him over and put his foot on Gohan's stomach. Gohan cried out in pain, but deep inside he was getting angrier and angrier.

Piccolo kept on stepping on Gohan's stomach and he kept on crying out in pain. Piccolo finally got bored and said,''Kid, the saiyans aren't going to give you time to rest, they'll just kill you on the spot''snarled Piccolo.

Gohan tried to get up but he was in too much pain and lost consciousness. After a few minutes of waiting for Gohan to get back up, he left. Piccolo flew away from the battle field.

Gohan got up and saw Piccolo flying away. Gohan was mad because Piccolo turned his back on him and yelled,''GET BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE YET!'',demanded Gohan. Piccolo just ignored him and continued to fly away. Gohan had enough and charged up his newest technique and his own original attack.

He pulled both of his hands back like he was doing a one handed Kamehameha wave. He charged both hands then one navy orbs of ki appeared he brought them together next to each other and fired off the navy blast. Gohan cried out,''NOVA BURST!'',he yelled as his own technique caught up to Piccolo.

At the last second Piccolo fired off his own demon wave and a beam struggle was created.

The beams were dead even, however Gohan was getting tired. Piccolo knew where his power came from and taunted Gohan,''Haha, what joke what would your father say about this'',taunted Piccolo.

Gohan was livid that Piccolo talked about his daddy and a new surge of power came with the anger and he yelled,''Don't you talk about my DADDY!'',Gohan yelled as he pushed back Piccolo's beam until he hit Piccolo.

Piccolo was hit with the force of a atomic bomb and was sent to the ground. Piccolo made a big crater when he landed on the ground. Gohan was panting and then passed out.

Piccolo got up with messed up cloths with bruises and cuts. He walked towards Gohan and materialized a note and some training gear. He then took Gohan to where Raditz and Kakkarot were.

Kakkarot and Raditz were bleeding so hard it was turning the ground red. Both needed immediate medical attention, so Piccolo took them back to the Son house.

When they got there they rested and healed up for hours. Bulma got in her jet copter and flew to the Son house with two capsules. One was a healing tank and the other was the gravity chamber.

Bulma knocked on the door and Gohan opened it. Gohan politely said,''Hey Bulma'',the four almost five year old said. ''Hey guys, so lemme tell you guys some good news, we have new training equipment'',Bulma said as she held up two capsules.

She then began explaining what they were and what they did and other additional information. Everyone was excited except Piccolo with the new training equipment. Everyone took a turn, except for Piccolo who healed on his own in the healing chamber.

Every saiyan came out stronger than ever before. Before long Gohan turned five years old and the training got way more intense. Everyone increased their power levels substantially and were in the middle of the sixth month of time to train.

The power levels at full power were: Kakkarot=11,000, Raditz=10,000, Gohan=5000 and angry= 8000, and Piccolo=5500.

* * *

**With the Z-fighters on Kami's Look out:**

Tien and Yamcha were sparring. Tien blocked a blow from Yamcha and kicked him in the face. Yamcha was kicked in the air and hit the look out floor.

Yamcha charged back at Tien and said,''Wolf Fang FIST'',yelled Yamcha as he charged like a wolf. Tien caught his fists and twirled him to the side. Tien then blasts him when he tries to lung at him again.

Tien was bored because Yamcha was way weaker than him so it was no contest. Yamcha flipped back and charged up a Kamehameha wave. ''Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAA!'',cried out Yamcha as he fired off the blue blast.

Tien made a triangle with his index fingers touching and deflected the blast with ease. Yamcha used the split second distraction to hit Tien with his spirit ball. Yamcha almost got him but Tien saw and dispelled it into the wind.

Meanwhile, Chi Chi was meditating because she was trying to better control her power. Also, she was thinking about whether she should be a good mother or a warrior for Gohan.

So she settled it, she was going to make Gohan study more so he can become a person who can help the world besides always fighting. She was also going to let him train and train herself so they can protect the planet.

Chiaotzu was dodging Yajirobe's sword strikes. For a fat guy he was pretty fast, so Chiaotzu was hard pressed to dodge. Tien was busy kicking Yamcha all across the look out.

Kami was observing and beside him was .

* * *

**Somewhere on a dead planet deep in space**

There was a grayish, brown complexion saiyan there. He had hair that looked exactly like Kakkarot's. His name was Turles and he is Kakkaort's cousin. He was about to depart to Earth to get his wish.

He got into his space pod and headed out for the sixth month journey across the galaxy to Earth.

* * *

**Back to the Gravity Room:**

Today they were going to do a four way battle. Everyone for themselves in 15x gravity.

''Alright guys are you ready?'',asked Kakkarot. The others nodded and all four charged at each other.

Piccolo punched at Raditz but the long haired saiyan grabbed his arm. He threw the Namek into Kakkarot. Kakkarot tumbled along with Piccolo as Gohan charged Raditz. Gohan swung his sword at Raditz.

Raditz dodged but he got a few hairs cut occasionally. He vanished behind Gohan and knocked him to the ground. Piccolo kicked Raditz in the back, while Kakkarot kneed Gohan in the stomach.

Kakkarot hooked Piccolo in the jaw and sent him backwards. Gohan kicked Kakkarot in the back of the head and kiai blasted Piccolo. Raditz grabbed Gohan's leg and threw him at Piccolo.

Kakkarot flew at Raditz and punched him square in the face. He then vanished behind Raditz and was about to hit him when Piccolo blasted Kakaort away with a demon wave. Gohan reappeared and upper cutted Raditz.

Raditz flew up in the air and Piccolo roundhouse kicked him. Gohan Punched Piccolo in the stomach and swung his sword at Piccolo's arm.

Gohan cut Piccolo's arm off and was blasted away for it. Kakkarot disappeared and reappeared behind Raditz and punched him in the head. Raditz tumbled forward, but recovered and blasted him with a Double Sunday.

Piccolo knocked Kakkarot into the blast and he was hit. Gohan kicked Raditz at the sides and flew towards Kakkarot. Kakkarot just got up and was bombarded by punches.

The four of them then started to power up to the max. When they finished, all four of them disappeared in a series of shock waves and booms. They were zipping around at insane speeds.

Gohan blocked Raditz's blow and returned the favor with a swipe. Kakkarot ducked and punched him in the gut. Gohan was sent flying elsewhere. Piccolo and Raditz were trading blows, however Raditz head butted Piccolo and sent him to the floor.

Kakkaort blasted Raditz in the back and charged Piccolo. Gohan recovered from the blow and upper cut Raditz in the jaw.

Kakkarot and Piccolo were at it again, however Kakkarot was dominating. Piccolo was sent back towards the side of the walls in the chamber. Gohan kicked Kakkarot in the back of the head.

After everyone recovered they went back to trading blows at super sonic speeds. The four way spar continued for 4 more hours.

After the spar everyone went their respective ways. Kakkarot and Gohan went back to their house. Piccolo went to a wasteland and Raditz stayed in the GR (gravity room).

Chi Chi came home the following day, and she made Gohan study for a little bit.(**A/N:She is slowly reverting to canon Chi Chi, but only because she wants gohan to make it in life).**

* * *

**In other world**

Krillin just now finished catching Bubbles, and was now trying to hit Gregory. Inside King Kai was very impressed_,''He might be able to learn the Kaioken''_. Krillin then came up with a strategy and threw the mallet across the planet.

Krillin ran the opposite direction. Gregory was going towards then he saw the mallet. He caught the mallet and swung upon Gregory's head. There was a huge bump on Gregory's head.

''Wow you managed to hit Gregory, i'm impressed so from now on I'll be training you personally'',concluded King Kai.

Krillin was excited because he could finally show everyone what he was made of,''Thank you'',thanked Krillin.

* * *

**Power levels:**

**Kakkarot: 11,000**

**Raditz:10,000**

**Gohan:5000**

**Angry:8000**

**Piccolo:5500**

**Chi Chi:2000**

**Tien: 2250**

**Yamcha: 1800**

**Chiaotzu: 1500**

**Krillin: 4500**

**Yajirobe: 900**

**Turles: ?**

**King Kai: ?!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The next chapter will begin the fight with the saiyans. Also sense many of the Z-fighters will be stronger than Nappa I decided to add Turles. It'll spice up the story and make more interesting. Tell me what you think in your reviews, also I'm up for good Ideas so also suggest one. See you guys in the next chapter, take care and take it easy!**


	5. Battle for the Earth begins

**Chapter 5: The battle for the Earth begins**

The next six months were the usual. Everyone trained every day or every other day. Kakkarot was stretching, itching for a fight.

Gohan was mad because Chi Chi made him study more than train in the last couple month's. He wanted to help them, but he didn't know if he was strong enough. Raditz was calm and collected, though he doubted he could oppose Vegeta yet. He knew he was leagues ahead of Nappa though.

Piccolo was pretty sure they were ready to fight the Saiyan's. After that, he was conflicted on what he would do when the battle was over. Krillin was flying along Snake way as fast as possible.

Then, there was a large boom, that can be heard for miles and two large ki's entered the atmosphere. Then there was one very large ki that landed on the other side of the planet.

The Z-fighters in the area were in shock. They only thought two Saiyan's would come, but now there is three. Chi Chi broke the silence by saying,''What the heck is going on, I thought there were supposed to be two saiyan's coming?'',asked a frantic Chi Chi.

Kakkarot or should I say Son Goku replied,''I don't really know what's going on, either Chi'',said Kakkarot. Piccolo's confidence dwindled and so did Gohan's. That one ki was huge and the other huge ki was one Saiyan of the pair.

Raditz was shocked and anxious because he sensed the ki's as well. The three ki's from outer space were flying towards them. Two of them arrived, in a couple minutes after flattening a city. One was a large, bald man with armor just like Raditz but in different colors.

The other was short, had flame like hair with a widow's peak and royal saiyan armor. They both flew down and touched the ground. The flame haired saiyan was named Vegeta and he said,''Greetings, my fellow saiyan's, Namek, and human, I am the prince of all saiyans and Nappa here is my servant so we ask for the dragonballs'',said Vegeta.

Goku yelled,''Not a chance!'',yelled the Saiyan raised from Earth. ''Well if you don't comply, me and Nappa will be forced to kill you'',calmly stated Vegeta. Turles just now touched down on the battle field and said,''No the dragonballs are mine'',the palm haired saiyan said.

Vegeta was shocked and asked,''How do you know about the dragon balls?'',asked a ticked Vegeta. Then a thought pooped into Vegeta's head about how and yelled at Nappa,''GOT DAMMIT NAPPA!''.

Nappa feared what Vegeta might do to him. Raditz stepped up and said,''If I may say something, your both going to have to go through us to get those forsaken magical balls'',said Raditz as he got into a fighting stance.

''Nappa, plant the Saibamen'',ordered Vegeta. Nappa obeyed and planted 6 Saibamen. Just then Tien and Chiaotzu dropped in and joined the group. ''Look Vegeta, more weaklings'',said Nappa.

''Shut up, Nappa so six of you will face six of them'',claimed Vegeta. Kakkarot nodded and they prepared to battle until Yamcha showed up. Yamcha tried to cheer them up by saying,''Hi guys, I'm here now and we trained ourselves half to death.'',he crouched into a fighting stance,''..And we will wi...'',a Saibamen latched onto Yamcha and detonated.

Instantly, after that Yamcha was nothing but a corpse. Instantly, the three Saiyans started laughing. ''No!, Yamcha'',Tien yelled. Gohan was getting angry little by little.

The other five Saibamen charged the Z-fighters. Tien crushed the life out of one, Piccolo punched through another, Chi Chi vaporised one, Gohan cut one in half and the last one fled to Vegeta.

Vegeta blasted the last one to pieces because he was a coward. ''Vegeta, how can this be there power levels are weaker then the Saibamens?'',stupidly asked Nappa.

Vegeta ignored his question and said,''It seems your all stronger than I thought, no matter you won't live much longer'',smirked Vegeta. Turles yelled,''Don't think I'm on your side Vegeta but I'll help you to kill these fools, then I'll kill you'',said Turles.

''Hmph, whatever but I'll be the one killing you'',replied Vegeta. Turles and Vegeta glared at each other for a moment. Nappa charged at a shocked Tien and punched his arm so hard that it broke.

''Aagh!'',screamed Tien in agony. Nappa punched Tien in the stomach and then kneed him in the gut. Tien was knocked back into a rock formation. Chi Chi kicked Nappa while he wasn't looking and knocked him to the ground.

Nappa got up and glared at the Son matron. ''Why you, that cost you death'',yelled Nappa as he charged at Chi Chi. Chi Chi evaded the first blow, but wasn't prepared for the second blow.

The blow rendered her back to the ground. Nappa picked her up and began punching her in the face. Gohan caught his fist and kicked him in the face.

Meanwhile, Raditz and Turles were starring each other down. ''Hey, aren't you Bardock's cousin?'',asked Rafitz. Turles nodded and then realized that Raditz and Kakkarot were his cousins.

''Well well, it seems were family, so why don't you join me?'',asked Turles. Raditz didn't want to rule the galaxy so he had to pass,''Nah, I'll pass'',answered Raditz.

''Then I guess you'll have to die'',snarled Turles. Raditz knew he couldn't win this fight on his own, but his saiyan drive to fight kept him going.

Mean while, Kakkarot and Vegeta were starring each other down, and glaring. Vegeta broke the silence by saying,''Prepare yourself Kakkarot, this is one battle no amount of training can prepare you for'',said Vegeta.

Kakkarot smiled and replied,''But anyone can surpass an elite if they train hard enough'',replied Kakkarot. Vegeta then got mad and charged Kakkarot. Kakkarot blocked the first blow and if you look close enough, you can see the tension.

Back to Nappa vs the rest, Gohan was pounding Nappa into the ground. Piccolo flew over there and said,''Gohan, you need to help Raditz against Turles, I'm going to finish here, and remember harness your anger and let it flow'',instructed Piccolo.

Gohan nodded silently and flew off towards the battle with Raditz and Turles. Piccolo walked towards Nappa, and Nappa got up and said,''Hey green bean, ready to die''.

Piccolo then started laughing and then smirked,''Quite big talk for a big punching bag, pounded by a five year old'',retorted Piccolo. Nappa got angry and charged over to Piccolo. Piccolo evaded his blow and kicked Nappa in the face.

Tien, Chi Chi, and Chiaotzu came over to Piccolo and said,''We'll take it from here'',assured Tien,''Go help the others''. With that Piccolo flew off to help Raditz and Gohan fight Turles.

* * *

**Gohan and Raditz v.s Turles:**

Raditz and Turles were trading blows at speeds a normal person couldn't see. Raditz tried to punch Turles, only for him to vanish. ''Looking for me'',taunted Turles as he knocked Raditz into a tree.

Gohan ran up to him and caught him before impact. ''Kid, get off me'',said Raditz. Gohan let go of Raditz, and charged Turles. Gohan tried to punch him, but he missed. Turles blocked the blow to the stomach and grabbed the boy's hair.

Piccolo charged up his demon wave and shot it at Turles. Turles turned around and was too late to dodge so he just stood there. When the smoke cleared, he only had a few scratches and burn marks but that's all.

Piccolo was in shock and Turles flew towards him. Piccolo tried to kick him only for his leg to be grabbed by the palm haired saiyan. He threw Piccolo into the wasteland hills and he crashed into it.

Gohan and Raditz charged together and took Turles by surprise. Both knocked Turles to the ground crating a medium sized crater. Turles hopped back up relatively unharmed and looked angry.

''Hah, that's all ya got'',mocked Turles. Gohan began to get angry as his power began to rise. Turles pressed his hands together and formed a circular energy orb. He flew towards Raditz at break neck speeds and fired it at him at close range.

Raditz blocked the attack but still suffered quite a bit of damage. Gohan fired multiple blasts at a rapid pace towards Turles.

Turles deflected every single blast and kneed Gohan in the stomach. Then out of nowhere came a spiral beam that was dark yellow and purple. Turles barely dodged in time as it scraped his left shoulder.

Turles bent over at the pain of the burn. HHe then flew at Piccolo,''Hey green bean, your dead!'',yelled an angry Turles. He acted like he was going to punch him but he vanished. Piccolo turned around and was met with a hard knee to the face.

Piccolo stumbled backwards and Turles nailed him in the gut. Piccolo was thrown across the battle field. Raditz fired a blast at Turles when he was walking towards Piccolo. Turles didn't bother to block and took it head on.

After the smoke blew over, Turles was gone. Raditz new better than to think he was dead. Raditz tried to sense his energy, but when he picked him up he was too late. Turles had Piccolo under his foot and had a purple orb of energy in his hand.

Raditz realized he was about to finish him off and it was too late to save him until Gohan jumped in front of Turles and yelled,''Stay off of him!'',yelled Gohan as he got madder by the second.

''Or what kid?'',asked Turles as he prepared to fire off the blast. Gohan surprisingly ran up to him at unreal speed and knocked him off Piccolo. While Turles was flying back he fired the blast off at Gohan.

Gohan put his arms over his face as he blocked the attack but still suffered burns. Raditz came up from behind and was about to kick Turles, but Turles turned and grabbed his foot.

He slung the long haired warrior into Piccolo who was trying to get up. Gohan appeared over Turles head with his sword drawn. Gohan's sword was a few inches from Turles head, but Turles saw it and kiaied waved him away.

Turles was livid as he narrowly avoided death for the second time that day. All three of them charged at Turles. Turles dodged all of thier punches, but was beginning to get tired of dodging all those punches.

''Enough!'',yelled Turles as he released his power to force back everyone surrounding him. The whole acre was leveled by the explosive wave. Piccolo and Raditz were rendered unconscious from the wave and Gohan was conscious but by a thread.

Turles stomped towards Gohan and picked him up by his shirt. He then began punching him and punching him in the face. Blood came down from Gohan's forehead as a result.

Gohan then went limp and lost consciousness. Turles sensed this and threw Gohan's unconscious body to the ground. The other humans had finished off Nappa due to Gohan beating him to a pulp earlier. His power was lower than before due to the beating, so the humans killed him off.

Chi Chi looked towards her baby boy and then looked at Turles. ''You monster, what have you done to my son!?'',yelled and asked Chi Chi to Turles. Turles smirked and said,''Beaten him to a pulp, and don't worry you will join him soon'',assured Turles.

Chiaotzu then latched onto his back without anyone noticing and not coming off. Turles yelled,''Hey pest, get off of me'',yelled Turles. Turles put his back against a cliff and tried to knock Chiaotzu off of him. Chiaotzu wouldn't come off, and he said his final words to Tien,_''Tien you must live on, and if he lives don't let my sacrifice be in vain, and don't forget you can bring me back with the dragonballs''._

Tien didn't let up his gloomy face and yelled,''You can't be brought back, you already died remember!'',yelled Tien. Chiaotzu instantly realized that, but he was too late to stop it and said,''Oh sh..'',Chiaotzu's voice trailed off as he blew himself up.

Tien punched the ground and made a crater in it. He then charged Turles and he couldn't even budge him. Turles just stood there, taking the blows like a champion. Tien tried as hard as he could, but couldn't even budge him.

Turles finally got bored and back handed Tien into a giant boulder. Tien crashed into the boulder and the boulder debris fell on top of him. Chi Chi fired off a Kamehameha wave at Turles. Turles caught the blast and fired it back at her.

She jumped up out of harms way, only to be met with backhanded back to the ground. Chi Chi crashed stomach first and made a small crater in the ground. Turles looked around to see everyone who fought him down for the count.

Turles had dispatched of everyone and was now ready to finish them off. Turles went for the strongest and picked up Raditz by his hair. Raditz eyes instantly opened and he blasted Turles in the face.

Turles was sent back into a cliff where he tumbled inside of it. Turles came out of it and punched Raditz hard across the jaw. The blow sent Raditz to the floor. He then threw a blast at Gohan, who he thought could become a potential threat when mad.

Gohan was still unconscious until he felt the radiating heat and looked up. Gohan instantly became scared and tried to dodge but he was too exhausted. Chi Chi saw it and knew what she had to do.

She jumped from her position and stood protectively in front of Gohan. Knowing Chi Chi couldn't protect Gohan from dying alone, Piccolo knocked Chi Chi out the way and took the blast for himself.

This was Piccolo's moment of redemption and conversion into a Z-fighter as he protected his nemesis's son from death. Piccolo was in more pain then he has ever experience in his life.

At the end of Piccolo's screams of agony the blast subsided. Piccolo looked like he would survive, but he collapsed to the ground. Piccolo wasn't quite dead yet as he had last words for Gohan.

''Gohan, come here'',said Piccolo. Gohan walked closer with tears in his eyes. Piccolo continued with what he was saying,''Gohan, you are the only person I've ever considered a friend, that's why I want you to live so run Gohan, run and don't let my sacrifice be in vain...'',Piccolo's dying words were as he finally passed.

Kami disappeared off of the look out, as since he and Piccolo are one in the same he died too. was in tears and mourned over the lost of his best friend.

Gohan was crying and crying thinking about Piccolo's death and then came anger. His sadness was over matched by severe anger. No scratch that he was RAGING. An involuntary aura surrounded Gohan and it was blood red with a twisted sound to it.

His power was over taking even Turles power level. Turles was intrigued at how strong he was and checked the scouter. He clicked it and the scouter said 20,500! The boy could generate that much power when he was furious.

The boy was stalking towards him like an animal ready to jump out of a cage. Gohan then yelled in a deep sickening voice,''I'm GONNA KILL YOU!'',yelled an angry Gohan as he fired off at Turles with unreal speed.

Gohan landed a huge blow to the stomach which rendered Turles breathless. He gasped and then fell on the floor. He got back up only to be kicked square in the jaw. Gohan showed no mercy and uppercutted him inthe jaw. Blood came from Turles jaw as he bent down.

Gohan then grabbed Turles head and kneed him in the face. He continued to do so until Turles broke free. He tried to blast Gohan, but Gohan grabbed his wrist and squeezed very tightly.

Turles yelled in agony until his wrist succumbed to the pressure, and broke. Gohan then rapidly punched Turles in the gut and ignored the blood being spit on his face.

Gohan then double blasted Turles in the chest sending him back, then exploding. Turles came out very roughed up and bloody, but still very much alive. Gohan then kicked Turles in the jaw completely breaking it with the force of the blow.

Turles gave out a red gasp as he was sent towards the sky. Gohan jumped up and kicked him in the gut, hard sending him to the ground rolling. Everyone looked up in horror and astonishment at the new Gohan before them.

Gohan was transformed into a remorseless, careless cold blooded person due to Piccolo dying.

Gohan suddenly lost all of his new found strength and returned to normal. He then passed out on the spot. Turles looked at him with hate as Gohan gave him quite the beating. He stalked towards Gohan and stepped on his head.

He brought his hand down and had a purple orb form from it. Turles then said,''See you in hell'',as he prepared to kill him. Raditz jumped up and ran towards Turles with a fist drawn.

He swung on Turles, who in turn caught his fist and blast Raditz. The beam tore through Raditz's left bottom abdomen making him bleed out. Raditz fell to the ground in renewed pain.

Tien ran towards him and tried to attack him. Turles was annoyed so he blasted Tien through his lungs. Tien coughed up alot of blood and was slowly dying. Before he would die, he would go out in a bang by hurting Turles.

''Before I go take this Turles, NEO TRI-BEAM'',yelled Tien as he fired off his last stand before bleeding to death, the process sped up by the Tri-Beam. The blast his Turles and made Turles armor crack up a lot more and it sent him flying due to the explosion.

He tumbled into a hill and brought it collapsing atop him. Turles cried out in pain and aching he walked out. Turles was preparing a blast strong enough to kill everyone, but a hit froma certain bald person stopped him.

''Oh yeah, guess who's back baby'',said the person as he pumped a fist into the air.

* * *

** For those of you who say I'm going too fast, don't worry this was just a first to come for the Saiyan saga battles. Next chapter we take a break from the rest and focus on our favorite rivalry Kakkarot and Vegeta or in canon, Goku and Vegeta. Congrats to all who knows where I got some of the lines in this chapter from. That is going to be so epic they'll need a chapter for themselves. This was the longest chapter yet, and just to let you all know, since Kakkarot is more saiyan than Goku, that means Gohan will be more saiyan like too. That goes for rage boosts and everything. For this saga I'm going to try to give the important characters time in the spot light. In this chapter I gave Gohan the spot light. Don't worry he won't be the only one in the spot light. Now stay tuned for the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! In your reviews tell me what I can do better or what I can improve upon. PEACE!**

**Power levels:**

**Kakkarot: 18,000**

**Vegeta:18,000**

**Turles:20,000**

**Fatigued:15,000**

**After beating from Gohan:10,000**

**Gohan: 12,000**

**Raging Soul:20,000**

**Exhausted:5,000**

**Raditz: 15,000  
**

**Beaten and tired: 9,000**

**Severely injured:1,500**

**Piccolo: 13,000**

**Tired: 6,000**

**Nappa: 6,000**

**Beaten:3,000**

**Tien: 2,500**

**Slowly Dying:1,000 and down**

**Chi Chi:2,000**

**Tired:900**

**Yamcha:2,200**

**Chiaotzu:1,500**

**Saibamen:1,200**

**Mysterious man:?!**

* * *

**Review in the review section and tell me what I can do better. Thank You for Viewing!**

**On Hiatus for the next couple weeks due to my new story called Beyond the Maximum or B.T.M!**


	6. The fallen story and the rising story

**A/N: I have decided to quit this fan fiction as it was crappy (in my opinion) and could be improved much more. Besides, I need to focus sorely on one fanfiction, not more than one because that hinders me from updating fan fiction. I am currently working on my best story yet called Beyond Infinite and I hope you check that out! Thank you for your time!**


End file.
